Flash of Wind
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Side story of The Last Tears. Jiwa yang telah bereinkarnasi tak akan memiliki ingatan akan kehidupannya yang terdahulu, itulah apa yang terjadi pada Atem, walau begitu dia selalu merindukan, bahkan ketika dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rindukan. Dan Yugi, yang tidak mengetahui Atem bereinkarnasi, hidup dalam duka bersama kedua anaknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali? YugixFemAtem.


**Disclaimer : **_**Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Note : **_**Side story of The Last Tears. Setting waktu antara chapter 19 dan 20.**_

**Warning : **_**Gender bend. A bit out of character. Disarankan baca fic "The Last Tears" terlebih dahulu bagi yang tidak ingin kebingungan baca ini.**_

* * *

_Atem terbatuk, perlahan keluar dari ketidaksadaran diri. Dia membuka matanya, merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dia tahu sensasi ini, tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Kali ini asli, bukan lagi Emperor Yuugi. Dia menggerakkan sedikit sebelah tangannya, menyentuh lembut lengan kuat yang memeluk tubuhnya, merasakan lelaki yang mendekapnya tersentak, dan wajah yang familiar menyambut pandangannya yang buram._

_"Mou… hitori no boku…"_

_Atem tersenyum mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir mendengar panggilan itu, nama panggilan yang sama berharganya seperti nama yang diberikan Emperor Yuugi padanya._

_"Aibou…" bisik Atem, menutup matanya karena sakit._

_Terisak begitu keras sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergidik, Yugi mempererat cengkeramannya yang penuh putus asa pada Atem, hampir seolah-olah berharap bahwa cengkeraman itu akan membuat dirinya yang lain tetap tinggal. "Jangan pergi," isaknya, nada suaranya penuh duka dan kesedihan. "Kumohon, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku… tidak lagi. Kumohon, jangan pergi."_

_Sepasang mata merah ruby terbuka perlahan, hatinya sakit ketika Atem melihat lelaki yang dia cintai menangis. Dia kembali dari dunia alam barzah bukan untuk membuat Yugi semakin sedih__! Meskipun kekuatannya hanya tersisa sedikit, Atem menanggapi pelukannya, memeluknya dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Kepalanya bersandar ke pundak lelaki yang dia cintai itu – karena kelelahan atau karena dia tidak tahan melihatnya lagi, dia tidak tahu. Tangannya meremas baju Yugi erat. Sesuatu yang basah terasa di bahunya. "Yugi…" Suaranya terdengar lemah, hampir berbisik._

_Air mata meluap, pelukan Yugi mengetat, terasa seperti segalanya hancur di dalam dan di sekitar dirinya. "Jangan pergi, kumohon jangan pergi," rintihnya, suara bercampur dengan keputusasaan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Aku… aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu… jangan tinggalkan aku."_

_Untuk sesaat, tangan Atem mengetat, jelas tak pernah ingin melepaskan Yugi. Dia melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya bercahaya menjadi pasir. Kedua alisnya menaut sedih, dia ingin sekali mengatakan tiga kata itu, namun dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Dia berbisik, cukup untuk terdengar di telinga Yugi, merasakan jiwanya perlahan memudar. "Yugi… aku mencin…"_

_Bagaikan ada angin kencang berhembus, tubuh Atem sepenuhnya meledak menjadi pasir dalam sekejap, hanya menyisakan pakaian yang dikenakan._

_Mata Yugi melebar, kedua tangannya yang tertutupi pakaian Atem gemetar, semuanya terlihat bagaikan satu adegan bisu memilukan, sampai sebuah jeritan keluar dari mulutnya. Jeritan dimana kesedihan, kehancuran, rasa syok, dan keputusasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu, diiringi dengan tangisan yang menyayat hati dari kedua anak kembarnya._

_"Kembalilah…" pintanya, mencengkeram baju Atem. Isakannya membuat kata-katanya nyaris tak terdengar. "Tolong kembalilah… kumohon… kembalilah…"_

_Namun, tak terdengar jawaban apapun._

_Lumiere, Ryo, dan Malik menatap sosok Yugi yang berlutut hancur. Mereka perlahan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka, ikut berlutut di samping Yugi. Mengatur posisi si kembar dalam gendongan mereka, sebelum memeluk sahabat mereka yang kini terjebak dalam duka._

_Suara Yugi hampir tak terdengar sementara dia berulang kali mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa harapan, tidak merasakan pelukan sahabatnya, tidak mendengar tangisan anak-anaknya. Terus membisikkan satu kata hampa._

_"Kembalilah…"_

.

.

.

"**A little while, a moment of rest upon the wind, and another woman shall bear me."**  
_―__Kahlil Gibran_

.

**FLASH OF WIND**

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

Para dewa tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Di sini, terpantul di danau cermin, bayangan sesosok jiwa yang menunggu pengadilan, hanya saja kasus kali ini… tidak biasa.

Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya – setidaknya seingat mereka hal ini tidak pernah terjadi, karena dewa itu punya hidup yang terlalu panjang, mereka banyak mengingat namun juga banyak melupakan.

Pharaoh Atem. Anak dari Pharaoh Akhnamkanon dan Ratu Amara.

Bisikan demi bisikan atas nama itu menggema di dinding dan pilar-pilar aula pengadilan yang menjulang ke atap langit.

Pharaoh Atem telah hidup selama tiga ribu tahun, jiwa yang ternoda namun juga murni, dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga telah diberi kesempatan hidup selama setahun tanpa melalui proses reinkarnasi dan diberi tubuh _artificial_. Lelaki yang telah menjalani satu kehidupan, namun di waktu yang sama telah menjalani tiga kehidupan.

Bagaimana manusia itu harus diadili? Bagaimana manusia itu **_bisa _**diadili?

Para dewa merasa tersesat, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ini semua salahmu, Ra." Suara yang feminin keluar dari mulut sosok dewi berwajah kucing, jemarinya yang dihiasi cakar panjang yang indah memijit-mijit dahinya.

Ra, yang tengah minum arak dari gelas emasnya, menoleh ke arah dewi itu dengan wajah – sok – polos. "Apa maksudmu, Bastet?"

Urat mencuat di dahi Dewi Bastet sementara dia mengasah cakar-cakarnya dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang rencana penyiksaan terhadap dewa berwujud phoenix itu. Dia memang dewi pelindung, namun jika itu terhadap Ra, persetan dia, dia rela menjadi dewi penyiksa.

"Kau beruntung Sekhmet tidak ada di sini, Ra." Dewi Tefnut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya sadar, bahwa karena perbuatanmu kita semua menjadi kebingungan di sini."

Osiris menghela nafas. Dia adalah dewa kematian yang bertugas untuk menentukan nasib para roh di alam barzah, pengadilan itu sudah menjadi _**spesialisasi**_nya, namun dia harus terima bahwa dia sendiri merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap jiwa pharaoh yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita beri dia kesempatan untuk diuji?" usul Hathor, dewi kelahiran dan kesuburan, ibu dari semua pharaoh. "Setelah itu, kita bisa mengadilinya."

Semua dewa dan dewi sontak menoleh ke arah dewi bermahkota tanduk dan cincin matahari itu. "Bagaimana?"

Dewi Hathor tersenyum. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin Dewa Ra berjanji bahwa hanya dia yang melaksanakan rencana ini, dan **hanya dia** yang memperbaiki akibat dari perbuatannya ini."

Ra berubah menjadi sosok manusianya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Eh? Terlalu merepotkan."

Hathor menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dengan senyum cerah namun juga terkesan gelap, yang membuat para dewa lainnya langsung mundur – termasuk Ra.

"Err… aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, ratuku!" teriak Ra dengan cepat, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Senyum Hathor kembali tulus. "Terima kasih. Dan sekarang, ini usulku…"

0**************0

Mata Atem dipenuhi air mata sementara ingatan demi ingatan tentang perpisahannya dengan Yugi terus menghantui pikirannya. Dia mengerjap, berusaha menghapus air mata yang malah terus mengalir. Ketegangan, kepedihan, dan kesedihan yang dia pendam selama ini, tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia menjerit, jeritan yang sangat keras, lebih keras dari jeritannya yang biasa. Menyalurkan kefrustasian, depresi, dan hal-hal negatif lainnya, melalui jeritan kesedihan yang terus keluar.

Sesuatu terasa menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh, melihat keluarganya menatap prihatin ke arahnya, dengan air mata masih mengalir.

Seorang wanita berpenampilan ratu mesir berjalan mendekatinya, sebelum memeluknya penuh perhatian. Air mata mengalir pelan di pipi wanita yang lembut itu.

"I... bunda..." bisik Atem lirih. Kedua matanya melebar hampa.

Sebuah tangan besar yang kasar menepuk kepalanya. Akhnamkanon tersenyum ke arah anaknya, berharap bisa sedikit menghibur anaknya.

"Ayahanda..." bisik Atem, menenggelamkan diri kepada kehangatan orangtua yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Amara, ibu Atem, mengelus rambut panjang anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, anakku..." bisiknya lembut. "Segalanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Bisikkan ibunya itu justru membuat kepedihan dihatinya semakin menyakitkan. Air mata kembali mengalir deras dari sepasang bola mata berwarna _crimson_ itu.

"_**Atem, anakku...**__"_ Suara yang sangat dia ingat terdengar. _"__**Selamat datang kembali.**__"_

Atem menatap penuh amarah kepada Dewa Ra yang selama ini selalu dia sembah, emosinya meluap-luap, dia ingin sekali berteriak, ingin sekali membentak, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia sudah melakukan kesepakatan dengan dewa tersebut, dan dia tak bisa membantahnya.

"_**Hm… kau tidak jadi mengamuk?**__"_ Suara Ra terdengar tenang namun juga penuh kegelian, yang membuat kemarahan Atem memuncak karena Ra bersikap seperti beliau menganggap bahwa kehidupan Atem hanyalah sebuah permainan.

Atem menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat sampai terasa sakit. "Tidak." Suaranya tercekat.

"_**Kau ingat kesepakatan kita, kan?**__"_ Suara Ra terdengar senang. _"__**Bahwa kau akan menuruti kata-kataku**__.__"_

Mantan pharaoh itu mengernyit, tangannya terkepal erat sampai kukunya menancap kulit. "Ya, hamba berjanji akan menuruti kata-katamu. Tapi…" Dia menggigit bibirnya keras. "Yugi… dia... anak-anakku..." isaknya, tidak merasakan harga diri lagi dalam dirinya, tangannya mencengkeram lengan ibunya dengan kuat. "Aku... aku tak bisa... Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka... tak bisa..."

Ra hanya terdiam menatap lelaki itu.

"Aku... hamba... mungkin tidak berhak meminta... menerima... kesempatan sekali lagi. Hanya saja, hamba tak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Yugi... aibou... tidak berhak menerima semua ini, begitu pula anak-anak itu! Terutama anak-anak kembar itu! Hamba tak bisa membiarkan mereka dibesarkan tanpa seorang ibu! Karena itu, hamba... hamba..."

"_**Kau serius?**_" tanya Ra. "**_Walau setelah itu kehidupanmu akan lebih sulit dari sebelumnya? Walau kau akan mengalami kesedihan, kepedihan, dan pahitnya hidup lebih dari ini?_**"

Atem menghapus air matanya, menatap Ra dengan tatapan serius dan penuh tekad. "Hamba serius."

Kesunyian panjang terjadi.

Suara tawa tertahan terdengar. Atem terdiam bingung melihat Ra.

"**_Selamat, Atem._**"Suara Ra terdengar lembut. "**_Kau lulus tes._**"

Kata-kata itu perlahan merasuk dalam pikiran Atem. "Apa...?" Dia menatap Ra tak percaya, bercampur dengan perasaan yang mirip dengan amarah. Dia berdiri. "Apa dewa mengatakan bahwa dewa melakukan semua ini hanya untuk menguji hamba? Bahwa dewa hanya mempermainkan hamba?"

"_**Tidak... aku hanya ingin buat yakin bahwa kau memiliki niat dan kemauan untuk hidup.**_"

Atem menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. "Apa... maksud dewa?"

"**_Aku diberitahu oleh Dewi Hathor bahwa t_**_**ubuhmu telah bereinkarnasi, namun jiwamu belum. Dan hal itu membuat tubuhmu hanyalah merupakan sebuah wadah yang nyaris kosong.**_"

"Apa…? Tapi… bukankah hamba…"

Ra tidak menjawab pertanyaan Atem.

Sebuah lubang besar muncul di bawah kaki Atem, dia terbelalak terkejut sementara tubuhnya jatuh.

"_**Kau tidak akan mengingat apapun yang terjadi, baik masa lalumu sebagai pharaoh maupun masa ketika kau bersama Yugi Mutou. Kau sendiri yang akan menentukan apakah kau akan bersama mereka lagi atau tidak.**_" Suara Ra bergema. "_**Selamat berjuang, Atem. Kau akan benar-benar membutuhkannya.**_"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang dia dengar, sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

0*************0

Tirai putih melambai lembut tertiup angin, suasana begitu sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin dan bunyi dari suatu alat mesin yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang masuk sembari membawa sebuket bunga lili putih di lengannya. Wajahnya yang halus terlihat tirus, jelas memperlihatkan kelelahan dan umur.

Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang, dia berjalan menuju meja di dekat ranjang, menaruh bunga-bunga tersebut ke dalam vas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, sayang?" tanyanya, matanya tertutup.

Kesunyian hanyalah jawabannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum maklum. Dia lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang, memegang tangan dari sosok seorang gadis tak berdaya yang tengah berbaring diam tak bergerak. Satu-satunya yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu hidup hanyalah naik-turunnya dada seiring nafas yang diambil dari selang yang terhubung pada tabung oksigen.

Jemari wanita itu mengelus lembut pipi gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya, ekspresinya telihat sedih. "Kapan kau akan terbangun, nak? Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun berlalu... Sejak kau lahir, kau tak pernah membuka matamu. Ibu selalu penasaran apa warna matamu. Apa berwarna hitam kelam seperti ibu, atau berwarna merah yang indah seperti mata ayahmu?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi sang ibu. Dia mencium tangan anaknya lembut, sementara tangannya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah anaknya. "Kumohon, bangunlah, nak. Para dokter sudah angkat tangan. Jika kau tidak kunjung membuka matamu sampai hari ini berakhir, mereka akan menghentikan mesin penunjang dan mengakhiri hidupmu. Ibu tidak mau itu terjadi."

Dia menyurukkan wajahnya ke ranjang, tangannya masih memegang tangan anaknya yang lemas. Tubuhnya gemetar, terus menangis dalam sunyinya siang di kamar rumah sakit.

Sampai suatu gerakan kecil terasa di telapak tangannya.

Wanita itu tersentak duduk, matanya lebar melihat jemari anaknya perlahan bergerak-gerak kaku. Sinar harapan terlihat di wajahnya ketika kedua alis anaknya berkedut.

"Ayo, nak. Berusahalah. Bukalah matamu." bisiknya, penuh harapan.

Dan di saat sepasang mata berwarna crimson dengan tatapan berkabut terbuka, kebahagiaan dan kegemparan mewarnai hari satu keluarga yang biasanya mengabu.

**To be Continue…**

**A/N :**

Author : Akhirnya dibuat juga, nih, side story. (sigh)

Malaikat Light : (garuk-garuk kepala) Kirain lu nggak jadi bikin.

Author : Tadinya niat nggak jadi bikin, tapi... (ngelirik sms yang nagih side story) Yah... (ketawa gugup) Kalau nggak dibuat pasti banyak yang bingung bagaimana Yugi dan Atem bisa nikah di chapter terakhir The Last Tears.

Iblis Kira : (murmur) Bilang aja kalo lu takut sama sms tagihan dari temen lu.

Author : ('-/-)

Malaikat Light : Pokoknya...

Author : (^_^) Please review if don't mind! Saya ingin tahu apa lebih baik fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Iblis Kira : Pasti dilanjutin atau lu bakal dibunuh temen lu.

Author : (death glare at Kira)

Iblis Kira : (siul pura-pura inosen)

...

...

...

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
